Fly Me to the Moon
by mustitbeso
Summary: For once, Blaine Anderson is happy to have his seat on the plane when he happens to meet Kurt Hummel because of it. Klaine AU.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine hated his work travel, having to go to another country while doing double the work _and_ paying for the flights, it was just another reason to hate his job. Just like his father, he had become an accountant. His family disagreed with all of the show choir, guitar and piano lessons and their son's dream – whatever his dream happened to be – and forced him to become an accountant. That was the extent of his family's conservativeness. They would not even let their son dream. Blaine sat in his window seat on the airplane, fingers typing precisely and quickly. He still had to organise places to stay. Among the endless list of cons of his job was the fact that at any time you may be shipped anywhere to complete business relations. Because of this, Blaine had developed the connections and the ability to do so on such short notice. As the plane was boarding, he noticed the planes taxiing on the runway. They were waiting until they were told, and given the opportunity to take off. Really, Blaine was a little like one of those planes. His life being controlled by his parents, only doing what he was told when he was told. Blaine the Airplane, he smiled to himself a little at the thought. What he didn't notice was that his companion for the flight, whoever was sitting next to him had found his spot while Blaine was daydreaming.

His eyes widened as he turned around, shocked at the sudden appearance of a beautiful boy. "Hello, I guess," the boy said. After a moment, "Why are you looking so shocked? Am I _that_ attractive?" Even though it was meant as a joke, it was clearly what Blaine thought true.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just I didn't notice you sat down." Blaine shut his laptop. "I'm Blaine Anderson and I'll be your airplane buddy for today." The boy chuckled at his quirkiness. He extended a hand, "Kurt Hummel, likewise." Blaine nodded, smiling.  
"So uh, what brings you to New York? Are you a local or -"  
"No, not a local. I'm from Ohio actually. I attend NYADA in New York. It's a bit strange, I didn't know about it until I applied."  
"Well, you may be surprised," Blaine said with a wink. "But I have heard of it. And I'm from Ohio too, as a matter of fact." This time, Kurt looked shocked.  
"No way! Wait, when did you graduate high school?" he asked, trying not to be presumptuous and tell him that they look the same age.  
"Class of 2011. Dalton Academy."  
"Same, but McKinley High." Kurt sighed. "This is just _not_ normal."  
"You're telling me." Blaine paused. "So, New York huh?"  
"Yeah. I'm actually really nervous. When I said I attend NYADA, I meant I'm starting this year. I've never been there before. When I auditioned in my senior year, I was denied, but – they kept my name in the list and I got in this year."  
"That's awesome! Actually I know someone who goes there. They'll be in their last year, but they're the same age as us. If you want, I can tell him to look out for you.". Kurt lit up at the thought. "As a matter of fact, I have a friend in that year, but the more the merrier, right? So by all means, go ahead."

Kurt kept talking but Blaine zoned out. _This guy is so beautiful_. He looked slowly at him from his head down. His hair was light brown, carefully styled to a high point. Kurt had bright blue eyes accented by his excitement and perhaps, fright. His eyebrows tilted upwards projecting a sense of vulnerability. Blaine was often clueless but it was hard not to see the signs.

"Well," Kurt said, breaking him from his trance. "I shared my story, you share yours. What are you doing in New York?" Blaine took a deep breath and sighed. Leaning his chin on his hand and his elbow on the armrest, he said, "My story isn't as interesting as yours... I am 'required' to go take care of some work for my dad's business." He looked up as the plane started to take off and the seatbelt light went on. After turning off all of his gadgets, he smiled grimly at Kurt. "Hopefully it won't be so bad." Kurt frowned. "Why, what's wrong?"  
"Let's just say my dad and I aren't on good terms."  
"Okay. But if you want to talk about it, I'm the therapeutic airplane buddy - all my friends call me that." Blaine chuckled.  
"Sure."

As the flight went on, conversation between the two eventually grew thin - until, "Uh, do you mind standing up for a moment?" Blaine asked. "You're sitting on my earphones." Kurt looked down, saw what was wrong and stood, but instead of helping, he accidentally pulled the earphones out of Blaine's iPod and suddenly some Frank Sinatra started playing. "Oops!" Blaine sighed. "_That's_ embarrassing." But as Blaine started to pick up his earphones from where they had flung to and put them back in his iPod, Kurt touched his arm. "No, don't. Leave it playing." Blaine looked startled. "Are you sure? What about the other passengers?"  
"Who cares? Their days will be brightened."

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words -_

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his chair, not wanting to bother everyone else in the cabin, but once again, as he tried to replace his headphones, Kurt tapped his arm and gave him a look. Blaine hadn't known him for long but he could already tell that once Kurt says something, you _need_ to go along with it.

_Hold my hand_

_In other words, baby, kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

At the last words, both Kurt and Blaine began to sing along. At _this_ the number of already questioning stares increased both in number and in intensity. But eventually, the song faded away and this minor disturbance to the flight was forgotten, however not by the two stars of the show. They shared it as their own inside joke and both smiled to themselves.

* * *

"Um, can I get your number?" Kurt asked, awkwardly shifting his coat buttons.  
"Of course. I was just about to ask _you_ myself." _No you weren't, idiot. You would never do anything like that..._ Blaine silently kicked his own foot and told Kurt his number. The plane had landed and they were now standing at the baggage collection carousels. Blaine's phone beeped. He didn't have to look down to know what it was. It was Kurt's message, sent in order to give him his number. However, one thing was unexpected; it read "Nice to meet you today, hope I can talk to you soon." When Blaine looked up, Kurt was smiling at him. Blaine gave him a hopeful smile, maybe this was not going to be such a bad trip.


	2. Chapter 2

As he often did, Blaine focused his eyes on his laptop screen. Kurt Hummel, the profile in the window stated. He tried not to cringe as he pressed the blue 'Add Friend' button. _He gave you his number, you added him on Facebook. There, now you're even._He tried really hard to convince himself that he wasn't reading too much into things but most of the time, you never trust yourself and will persist believing that you are wrong when you aren't. And at this moment Blaine thinks that this is one of the facts of life that makes it so agonisingly painful.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "So you're here once again," the voice said. "What's your schedule like this time?"  
"Why _hello_ Jason, nice to talk to you too." Blaine said not unkindly. "As for the schedule, I am not sure as of yet. But - I'm on my way to my dad's office right now to find out."  
"Do you know how long you're staying here? Dude, I haven't seen you in _ages_."  
"It's not definite but I'm hoping for around two weeks. How are you?"  
"I am well, man. School's starting to get serious, my girlfriend's not mad at me - what else can you expect? Life's pretty good."  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
"Thanks buddy, we'll catch up later. I'll let you go to the office."  
"See you."

The cab ride from the hotel to the office was a short one. Being so often in New York increased the necessity for Blaine to have his own car there, he was allowed to park it permanently in the office which meant he still had to take the cab there. Being the boss' son comes with some kind of fame. He could never really tell if the employees hated him or liked him because either way, they were always kind to him - or at least indifferent.

As soon as he walked through the automatic doors at the front of the 12 storey building, he once again found a certain air of uptight businessmen, crabby employees and coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. He felt the aura instantly change from hostile to begrudgingly welcoming and was reminded yet again of why he hates, no - _detests_his job. He wondered why they bothered to put on this facade, when his father was all the way on the other side of the country and everyone knew that their relationship wasn't the greatest - if they were rude to him, his father would never find out.

At the same time, he was reminded of good memories. He thought of when he met Jason. Jason was interning at Loft, his dad's company in New York. Jason treated him differently from every other worker. He was treated as an actual human being with a soul. _Wow, this is really cheesy. It sounds like I'm in love with Jason. _He couldn't help it and released a sigh. _Whatever. Let's just get this over with._

When he reached the administration desk on the first floor, he saw a familiar face. "Good morning, Emilia," Blaine said politely.  
"Hello Blaine," Emilia's cold smile accentuated by her ghostly features. Emilia unceremoniously dropped what looked like a moving box into Blaine's arms. It was full of loose sheets. "First job or the day. Sort the sheets into topic, date, name."  
_I wish she'd stop treating me like an intern. I've been working here for three years._  
Blaine tried not to let it get to him. It's the first day for goodness' sake. "Okay, thanks. Is there anything else before I go on with my own work?"  
"That's all for now. I'll get back to you later."  
"Thank you Emilia. Good to see you."  
His long sustained grudge against Emilia had not faded at all since the last time at work there. He always felt so childish when he thought of her because he maintained the belief that "Well, I didn't start it." And it was true, he didn't start it. Emilia, it seemed, hated him from the beginning. She always seemed angry that Blaine got special privileges and treatment. But that wasn't Blaine's fault. His father had told him not to bother going to college. He would give him a job straight off, and he would have that job for life, some day taking over the business. It didn't matter that that wasn't what Blaine wanted. It was just how it was going to be. Blaine didn't particularly like his job, but that wasn't to say that he wouldn't work hard if only to prove that he wasn't just the boss' son. He would work hard because it was his job and he would be polite because that was what he believed in. It was as simple as that.

It took some of his best effort to turn around and walk away from Emilia. He had plenty of things he wanted to say to her but decided he would save those for later. The first day back at work is always the hardest. Blaine had found that because he had been used to his free time, the busy schedule was harder to cope with. It was easier if he had continuous jobs, one after the other. Other than Loft, Blaine worked in Verde - the company's branch in LA. He'd been enjoying a two month break when he got the call that he had to work at Loft. It wasn't entirely unwelcome though, he'd gotten a bit bored with the days of sleeping 'til noon, eating breakfast, lazing around, going to the gym every now and then and then eating and going to sleep again.

He walked through the painfully white corridors up to an elevator which then took him to the top floor. When he arrived at his office, at his desk, he opened up his laptop. He sighed as he gave himself excuses not to start working yet. _It's the first day, you were just on a plane yesterday, relax. _He allowed himself to be coaxed into logging onto facebook to find out that yes, _You and Kurt Hummel are now friends._There was a little '1' next to the message icon so he clicked it.

_Hey! It's your plane buddy here :) Thanks for the friend request by the way. I was wondering if you'd like to meet up sometime this week, my friend, the one I mentioned goes to NYADA is really busy and since this is only my second time in New York, I really wanted someone to see the city with. Awaiting your reply, _  
_Kurt Hummel_

Blaine couldn't help but smile when he saw and read it and quickly typed out a reply. And quickly, in this instance, means typing several different variations of the same line and erasing each one. In the end, he ended up with:

_Hello back! Of course I would like to meet up, what day and time is suitable for you? Wait... am I second best? ;) Only kidding of course. _

Which was met almost instantly with this reply:

_God, no! More like fourth or fifth best, actually. :P Um, maybe Friday afternoon?_

And the conversation ended with:

_Absolutely. That's perfect. See you then._

* * *

"Yes dad, I'm fine." Kurt held his phone to his ear as more speech continued.  
"Yes, I'm with Rachel."  
"Yes, we're at the apartment."  
"Yes, I found my classes."  
"No, I won't venture into the creepy forest at night," he chuckled.  
"I'm serious. I won't do anything stupid."  
"Okay."  
"Bye."  
"I love you."  
"Bye."

* * *

**Hello! Hope you enjoyed this segment of the story and thanks to defyinggravity121 for the review :)**


End file.
